disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 3: Driven to Win
July 14, 2017 (Europe) July 20, 2017 (Japan) |genre = Racing |ratings = ESRB: E10+ PEGI: 7 CERO: A}}Cars 3: Driven to Win is a video game based on the Disney/Pixar film, Cars 3. Ιt is the first game developed by Avalanche Software after they were acquired by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Plot Serving as a follow up to the Pixar movie, Cars 3: Driven to Win has Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez being challenged by the former's old rival Chick Hicks in his program Chick's Picks for a rematch of the two against Jackson Storm, with Lightning still wanting to prove that his racing days are not over just yet. After facing various challenges, and races against Miss Fritter, Mater (as Mater the Greater), and even Chick Hicks himself, the final race between Lightning and Jackson Storm takes place with Lightning being the winner. Storm then goes on a tension stating he should have won and that he can beat anyone anywhere. Lightning and Cruz trick into joining the demolition derby at the Thunder Hollow Speedway against Miss Fritter. The game ends with Lightning, Cruz and even Chick enjoying seeing Storm running away from Miss Fritter in terror. Gameplay Like with past games, it takes place after the events of its respective film. Over 20 playable characters are featured as well as twenty tracks that exist on thirteen different locations ranging from Radiator Springs to Florida International Speedway. Players can also collect weapons along the track and take down other racers with them. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Guido *Mack - Unlocked by finding all Mack hats in Thomasville Playground *Chick Hicks - Unlocked by winning the Chick Hicks Takedown *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm - Unlocked by winning the Jackson Storm Race *Smokey *Louise Nash *River Scott *Junior Moon *Natalie Certain *Miss Fritter - Unlocked by winning the Miss Fritter Battle Race *Dr. Damage *Arvy *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Rich Mixon *Cam Spinner *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Mater the Greater - Unlocked by winning the Mater the Greater Stunt Showcase Trivia *Some of the tracks from Cars 2: The Video Game appear in Cars 3: Driven to Win. *The Oil Rig is the only location from Cars 2: The Video Game not to be represented by a track in Cars 3: Driven to Win. *This game marks Mack's first appearance in a video game as a playable character. *At the end of Cars 3, Lightning was dark blue like Doc Hudson, but in the game's cutscenes, he has his red paint job and decals back. *With the exception of Darrell Waltrip reprising his role as Darrell Cartrip and Junior Johnson reprising his role as Junior Moon, the game features an entirely different voice cast from that in other material in the Cars franchise. This also applies to Lightning McQueen as he is not voiced by Keith Ferguson who usually replaces his main actor Owen Wilson. Instead, Lightning is voiced by Ben Rausch in the game. **As such, this is the only piece of Cars media where Mater is not voiced by Larry the Cable Guy. Instead, he is voiced by Adam Burton. Gallery Screenshots Cars 3 Driven to Win 1.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 2.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 3.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 5.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 6.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 7.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 8.jpeg Cars 3 Driven to Win 9.jpeg BrickYardleyMaterCars3DTW.jpg HYDE TOUR.jpg Cars 3 The Game Voice Credits.png|Voice actors credits. Videos Cars 3 Driven to Win First Look|"First look" trailer Cars 3 Driven to Win Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer Cars 3 Driven to Win Launch Trailer|Launch trailer References External links * * * * * es:Cars 3: Driven to Win pl:Auta 3: Wysokie obroty pt-br:Carros 3: Correndo para Vencer Category:Cars Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Wii U games Category:Racing games Category:Pixar video games Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Non-Disney Category:Disney Games